


Wake Up Call

by LadyAllana



Series: tom and jerry: a love story [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Living Together, M/M, Member POV, Not Angsty This Time!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Well not much..., domestic for suju standards but we will roll with it, kind of, or well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: To his endless disappointment, Kyuhyun's plans have failed. The dorms are one again overrun by the hyungs.A look at the mornings and more.(KRY promotions, developing relationships and a look back at those developed during the last fifteen years.)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: tom and jerry: a love story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561639
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for the KRY comeback? official debut? 
> 
> Also something for the anniversary in general... this will have at least three parts.

Learning to live together with someone again has been a challenge. 

He wouldn’t necessarily say it’s because he is once again sharing his living space with one of the hyungs, because over the years they have lived together in uncountable permutations and he must have shared a room or a bed with each and every one of them at one point and survived. 

So no, it’s not Hyukjae hyung being back in the dorms that is bothering Kyuhyun, even though he has called it his own private dwelling ever since Ryeowook moved out to spend more time with his family and Kyuhyun suddenly got drunk on the feeling of private entitlement that it feels a bit like hyung is an uninvited guest who has forgotten to leave.

It’s just… unsettling. He has no ground to stand upon, he knows. He hasn’t even tried to leave yet, but hyung moving in seems almost like a step back.

Except it isn’t. 

Except he is probably the only one trying to grasp at a past that is no longer there.

The dorm seemed more crowded when it was just him and his memories and hyung‘s presence is a testament to how Kyuhyun can never get that same liveliness back. 

Not that it was fun living with so many obnoxiously loud grown men for so long.

And really it’s not even like him to think like this, not when things are going perfectly well, not when he is busy between comebacks and OSTs and new shows to host.

Perhaps its being stuck home that is doing this to him, this lack of contact with the cancellation of their schedules abroad.

Or it’s Changmin’s announcement that he is tying the knot -seriously, finally and before all of them, the bastard. -

He sighs as he sends Changmin back a thumbs up at a picture of a flower arrangement of all things, hair messy and eyes puffed from sleep and barely sure the blurry thing on the screen is a bouquet. 

He stumbles to the kitchen with heavy steps and gets the coffee going, because if he doesn’t no one will in this house, and drags his sore body to the bathroom.

On his way he kicks the closed bedroom door.

“Hyung, 20 minutes!”

A shower and ten minutes of contemplating if it would be acceptable to put his pajamas back on later he is back at the closed door, a wet towel dangerously hanging loose on his head.

At least, he thinks, he has the decency to knock before he opens the door, though he never gets an answer.

Inside Hyukjae hyung’s room, the curtains are closed, the day is barely starting to creep in. 

He can pick up a messy head and skinny bare shoulders under the duvet. 

Calm, soft snores come from the mop of hair buried under the pillows.

Kyuhyun sighs, brutally turning the light switch on with the wet towel. 

“Ya we’ll be late to the shop!”

They have an early recording today, and tomorrow and the day after. 

Kyuhyun feels like he might fall asleep where he stands, or crawl at the feet of the bed. 

“Give him ten more minutes,” Hyukjae hyung whispers, propped up on the pillows, eyes squeezed shut and hands up on defense against the attack of florescent lights, “I’ll drag him out before the car arrives.”

Kyuhyun looks at his stupid face, then back at Yesung hyung lying there like the unfortunate sacrifice in white as if he belongs to the beginning of a horror movie. 

Curses Hyukjae hyung for moving back in and taking his freedom away from the unfortunate task of waking his elders up as the maknae. 

Curses himself because he said cool to having a KRY comeback because it made Yesung hyung smile so big that he felt like they hung the moon in the sky for him and now he is stuck dragging him to recording when hyung isn’t even technically living here with them and only crushing on his boyfriends bed.

Curses the scheduling because they are seniors and way too old to have a recording this early and Yesung hyung barely gets any sleep anyway. 

Wishes Ryeowook was here and not coming from Incheon so he could have slept longer himself.

Still, he turns off the lights on his way out. 

He might as well find a tumbler to put hyungs coffee in. 

Then at least he can rub that in Ryeowook’s carefee, well rested face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suju wants us to add their crazy manager to the mix? We add the crazy manager to the mix. Also Heechul crept in somehow because why not?

He likes dawn. 

It sounds cheesy and if he ever said it out loud he would be called a liar and get laughed at but its true. He likes the barely peaking sunlight and the cold morning breeze that makes him reach for a sweater even in summer. 

He likes that the sweater smells like his favorite fabric softener even though its not the one his mother uses because she doesn’t like scented products. 

He likes his silent footsteps, barefooted on cold tiles as he tiptoes his way to the open kitchen as silent as he possibly can because it is fun, it is cozy and it makes him want to grin like an idiot first thing in the morning even when he has barely gotten two hours of sleep at night watching movies with his headphones on, reading an ebook or just simply laying there awake and silent, staring to his side in the complete darkness, content with the knowledge that there is someone he cherishes there.

*

Tongson hyung is the first one to follow the smell of oil and eggs, his eyes bloodshot and shirtless, his hair all over the place. He has a phone tucked between a swollen cheek and and a naked shoulder. He holds another iphone in his hands, trying to settle individual schedules and KRY promotions at the same time. 

In the static morning silence Heechul hyungs voice fills the room from the speaker, cracked from alcohol or sleep or crankiness from having to wake up so early.

“Ya, can’t we arrange something for Sunday?”

Their manager collapses to a chair behind him as he carefully sets the first omellete on the plate, smiling, content, falling into an old rhythm that feels as familiar as it did a decade ago. 

“It has to be done by tomorrow Heechul-ah, they will pick you up from the station after and I’ll make sure it won’t take long.”

“Tell hyung hi for me”, he whispers as he puts down a plate in front of him. 

“I’ll come along to make sure. Yeah, yes… I’m sure. Jongwoon says hi”. 

He pours down more batter on to the frying pan as he listens Heechul complain some more about bending down to corporate schedules, trying to catch if his name will come up in conversation. 

Behind him, someone else comes in and shuffles to an empty seat as the manager hyung starts digging into his plate with the gusto of a man who only has five minutes to finish his last meal. 

Well, to be honest from the ongoing silence in the dorms, it doesn’t seem to be a wrong assumption. 

Hyukjae wipes at his eyes like a small, fluffy kitten who hasn’t managed to wake up himself from a nap.

“Hyung, its 5am.”

His voice is throaty and warm with sleep, petulant like a young child woken up to get ready for school.

“We have to be out by 6”, replies Tongson hyung, his mouth full and hands busy texting someone or other. 

Hyukjae blinks slowly, then does it again as he tries to gain some semblance of consciousness. 

Yesung comes next to him, a single plate and fork in his hands and seats himself down next to Hyukjae. Then shuffles closer until their legs are glued together. Hyukjae takes the fork from his hand and starts cutting the food into bite sized pieces, gaze still unfocused and brain asleep. 

Yesung puts his head down onto his shoulder, comfortably warm in the old sweater. 

“I wanted to have breakfast with you.”

Hyukjae hums, arm uncoordinated as he brings a bite to Yesung’s lips. 

In front of them Tongson hyung finishes his last bites in hurry, one hand still busy texting Heechul and goes to drag Ryeowook out of bed because he will take the longest to get ready. 

Yesung snuggles closer once he leaves, listening to those silent moments as Hyukjae slowly chews, heartbeat slow and steady under his hear, waiting with his eyes closed for the inevitable chaos that will start once the sun can be properly seen in the sky.

“Hyung, are you falling back asleep?”

“Hmm…? Just for a minute.”

“Ya, Kim Ryeowook get your ass into the shower!”

“Why does Kyu get more time? Wake up you bastard-”

“Ya, keep It down you fools, Aesoongie fell asleep!”

“What? Wake him back up right this second! No Heechul, just listen to me for one moment-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that this series will no longer have Teukchul undertones in the foreseeable future. It has always been a guilty pleasure of mine, but since Heechul is in a public relationship for the first time I don’t want to imply anything on the contrary, because even though what I’m writing is obviously fiction I want to follow a somewhat canonical progression which also means whatever I would try to write down would end up super angsty and even my fictional characters don’t deserve that.
> 
> I might be loosing my touch with reality after being stuck home for so long…
> 
> Also, also I just want to say that there is finally some fluff in the relationship and it only took me like a year and 8k words but I finally managed to write a happy Yesung before his birthday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very busy and out of it for the last couple of months... hopefully, I will come back for the promotions. I mean, I really do hope...
> 
> This was written during D&E promotions. I'm not sure if it really fits the concept of what I had planned for this but you must have realized by now that existential angst keeps me from keeping any fluffy promises. Basically this is set after that Music Bank stage where they came in second but were the only artists on stage, it was very heartbreaking to watch. Thankfully the album sales seem pretty satisfactory and also the meet up in canonical -which as you know me i adore lol-
> 
> -The Yehyuk miracle moment during the fanmeeting woke me up from my miserable slumber. You can expect something that is not as miserable as this next time.

Bad things come together, he knows this. There have been countless of them now, big things and little things, all life-changing one way or another, starting with the car accidents all those years ago that redefined them for the rest of their lives. 

He should have remembered this when he woke up to darkness except for the line under his door and the clock on his phone showing 2.47 am to Heechul hyung’s horrible rendition of Kim Gun Mo’s I’m Sorry. It’s not that Heechul hyung is a bad singer, but it's one of those times the lack of melody combined with alcohol has taken all sense out of the song except the cracking high note at the end of the word sorry. 

He drags himself out of the covers and into the brightly lit kitchen.

By the time he is dragged out of the dorm a couple of hours later, Heechul hyung is still mumbling at a sleeping Kyuhyun at the table. 

*

It is silent, after. Not Donghae is so tired that he finally fell asleep to give him some free time silent but an uncomfortable one that doesn’t match them at all. He finds it hard to swallow, though there are no tears. 

He cannot bring himself to look his best friend in the eye.

They are congratulated on a job well done. 

He feels nauseatingly empty and full to the brim at the same time.

*

Bad things come together to bring them together.

“Let him rest,” Teukie hyung mumbles from the sofa, an ice bag covering half his face, lips barely moving under the dark blue plastic. 

“He must have dozed off, he drank enough to kill an elephant last night.”

Donghae mumbles something in return, turning his phone off and putting it on the floor next to him where he sits leaning on Teuk hyung’s legs. Hyukjae watches Ryeowook jump around the kitchen to help Kyuhyun cook yet a new recipe, them feeding each other bits of ingredients as they joke around.

Looking at them around the room like this, he thinks he can count an award for each one of them until the sun comes up.

But when he tries to close his eyes, the shame of the day creeps back in. 

Yesung hyung takes his hand and brings it to his lips, the touch feather light but so very warm. 

Warmth tingles from his fingertips all the way up to his arm.

Hyukjae leans into the warmth, eyes still on Kyuhyun and Ryeowook continues to doodle on in the background. Donghee hyung sits across the table with two cups of pear tea in his hands, one he gives to Yesung hyung. 

Yesung hyung takes the tea with one small hand, with the other he grips Hyukjae’s side to bring him closer.

He lets a shaky breath out as they start talking about a new photography app, turns his nose to the nook of hyungs neck, breathes in deeper. 

Maybe it will be ok to close his eyes until dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this and the chapter before as wip since summer...honestly, I can't remember which one came first? It was probably this... so enter Donghae haha. He is usually a lot more intuative in what I write because I firmly believe that his emotional intelligence is off the charts but as I said before, I'm using this installment in the series as my feeble attempt to fluff so at least no one is crying in this chapter? That's like a first for me.

“Hey, dude wake up already we are late for rehearsals”.

Donghae’s voice comes before the annoying beep beep sound of their password being pressed in, no doubt by the poor manager who has to listen to Donghae’s bright vowels so early in the morning. 

Kyuhyun yawns into the pot of pumpkin porridge he is trying to make before getting ready for rehearsals of the Beyond concert, and doesn’t bother to wipe up the spit from the side of his mouth, kind of wishing it would fall into the boiling goo of out spite.

“I thought we could set the time for rehearsals,” he mumbles as Donghae’s shoes go flying about and Donghae flies into the kitchen in search of some fruit.

“Morning Kyu! What are you making? Never mind, I already had some yogurt-”

“-literally, it was the biggest reason why we made the label, so that we could sleep all we want.”

Donghae hyung, predictably doesn’t listen to him at all and goes in for a back hug with a half a banana in his mouth, which Kyuhyun shrugs off with all his might on this humid summer morning.

Hyung saunters away chewing obnoxiously on the banana, taking Kyuhyun’s will to have something healthy for breakfast before a day of hell with him. Is it ever too early for wine? It is probably, when one lives with his manager.

***

“Dude, wake up!”

Donghae jumps on the bed, then jumps again because it is bouncy and fun and he is quite honestly probably too hyped from the extra portion of berries he chugged into his shake this morning. It still tastes like mint and blackberries in his mouth even with the probably not organic banana Kyuhyun has in the kitchen, and really it would make a great flavor for a new toothpaste. 

Under the covers a body shifts, so Donghae makes sure to dig his knee in to what he presumes to be Hyuk’s butt to wake him up. They still have time to grab some ice A if he manages to annoy Hyukjae to get ready faster – it’s a neat trick he has learned early on during their dorm days, annoy him enough and he is more likely to grab any shirt he can find just to get away from you faster, ha ha win and maybe a muffin on the side since they are going to be dancing a lot today. 

The leg under him tries to shake his weight off, which is like, super unlikely considering the hours Donghae puts in the gym but it’s a solid try. 

Then, just as he is about to go on full tickle monkey, a mop of black hair pops up from under the covers.

“Don’t call me dude.”

Donghae hastly sits back on his butt. 

“Oh, hyung! Good morning, where is Hyukjae?”

Jongwoon hyung glowers at him, some eyeliner still on his face, making his panda eyes more prominent. He looks adorable.

Donghae continues to munch on the last bite of banana and secretly wipes his hand on the covers.

Hyung sits up, wearing a tshirt that looks like it belonged to Kyuhyun at some point. 

Before he can say anything else though, the lights he absentmindedly turned on as he jumped in the room are turned back off.

“Ya, you shouldn’t have woken hyung up, he just fell asleep like an hour ago,” Hyuk says as he comes into the room, already dressed but looking considerably wet as if he just stepped out of the shower seconds ago. He probably did as Donghae heard no water running. 

Donghae would analyze this more and come to conclusions that he wouldn't necessarily like,except he is shoved of the bed and on to the floor, though he manages not to fall on his butt this time thank you very much. Hyukjae sits on his recently vacated spot, so soft compared to the weirdly cold floor in Hyuk’s room, and tugs hyungs back down.

“You should sleep more.”

Donghae watches them from below, as hyung pouts and nods and Hyuk, with all his willpower more than likely, doesn’t imitate him as he tucks him back under the covers. 

He kisses hyung on the forehead, softly, as if they are filming their own romantic movie… before dragging Donghae out by the back of his shirt with a surprising show of force and honestly Donghae has missed the dorm antics so much that he doesn’t scream and break free until he is dropped back in front of Kyuhyun who is so obviously cursing them all with his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who feels like this comeback (and SJ Returns) were made specifically to make Yesung happy and also keep him well-fed? It feels like a Yesung love fest and I'm living for it!


End file.
